Polar Opposites: Hawk and Dove
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: A series of stories from 'psych 30' prompts about my favorite brothers from JLU. Some will contain slash andor incest, so check the warnings before reading a story. prompt 8 now done
1. Cohesive

Fandom: DC Comics (more specifically the DCAU)  
Title: Cohesive  
Characters: Hank and Don Hall AKA Hawk and Dove  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #17 - Group Think  
Word Count: 179  
Spoilers: _A Better World_ spoilers  
Warnings: Darkfic, slashy if you squint  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. I'm just corrupting them for my own perverted pleasure, not for money.  
A/N: _**Groupthink** describes a decision making process, where the group members go along with what they believe is the consensus. _Justice Lords verse, partially inspired by a comment made at 'jlu slash' about where all the other heroes are in that world. I think I might use another 'psych 30' prompt to look further into Don's reaction to what the Lords did to his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hank?"

Nothing.

"Big brother?"

Hand pressed against a cheek. No response.

"Hank, please…"

A sob. Again, nothing.

"Talk to me, _please._"

A door opens. Tension.

"What do _you_ want?"

Calmness. A soothing voice.

"Don, you must understand…"

Anger. Resentment.

"It's _Dove_ to you, Superman."

Pause. Starts again.

"Very well, Dove. You must understand that this was for the best."

_I don't have to understand shit, you bastard._

"He was an angry, violent individual."

A snort. _You're telling **me** that? That's who he **was**. Who are you to judge?_

"He was a danger to himself and those around him. He was a danger to you and your parents."

Stubborn silence. Won't admit he might be right.

"You're a rational person, Dove. Surely you can understand that this is for the best."

Silence. A decision.

"I understand."

A warm, encouraging smile. The one he use to believe in with all his heart.

"Good, I knew you would."

Door shuts. Silence again.

"Yeah…yeah, I get it…"

Presses a kiss to brother's forehead. A bitter, not-quite-right smile.

"…I just don't want it."

_They will pay for this._


	2. Order

Fandom: DC Comics (more specifically the DCAU)  
Title: Order  
Characters: Don "Dove" Hall, Hank "Hawk" Hall (mentioned), Batclan (mentioned)  
Rating: R  
Prompt: #29 - Repression  
Word Count: 789  
Spoilers: _ A Better World_  
Warnings: darkfic, slash, incest  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. I'm just corrupting them for my own perverted pleasure, not for money.  
A/N: _**Repression **is the defense mechanism whereby our thoughts are pulled out of our consciousness and into our unconscious_. Takes place a few days after "Cohesive." This is a closer look at Don's reaction to his brother's lobotomy, explains what happened before hand, and gives light to the nature of their relationship. Most of the idea for this came from the random thought, "DC showed us what happens when Hawk losses Dove, what happens when Dove losses Hawk." Thus, this plot bunny was born.

I really didn't mean for this to actually become slashy, but once I started I found that my original idea wasn't working for me, so this is what I ended up with. I think I'm going to use one more prompt for the Justice Lords verse before getting back to the JLU verse like I had originally planned for most of the prompts.

-------------------------------------------------------

Not long after his brother (_no, that **thing** is not Hank_) was hospitalized for the sake of rehabilitation, Don was allowed to return to his life. The doctors assured him that his brother (_that isn't Hank!)_ would be able to return home as soon as he was re-taught how to function in society (_I don't want that thing back_). Don had nodded and thanked the doctor politely and left, leaving slightly bewildered and very nervous doctors and nurses in his wake that weren't accustomed to a loved one taking the news so _calmly_. The man hiding in the shadows wasn't as surprised for he knew who and what Don Hall _really_ was.

Don Hall was Dove.

Dove was rationality, logic, and the living embodiment of Order.

Without the balancing element of his brother's Chaos, Dove's mind would become nothing but pure Order.

This made him more dangerous than Hawk ever was.

---------------------------

The first thing Don did when he got back to his (_their_) apartment was to clean it from top to bottom. Every room in the apartment sparkled except one that he wouldn't (_couldn't_) enter (_not yet_). Then he methodically tracked down every surveillance device that had been planted (_Hank called them Bat bugs to the amusement of those that knew_). Once he was sure he had every one of them he dropped them in a blender with some fruits and vegetables that had started to rot (_how poetic_) and pushed ON (_Bat bug smoothie, somewhere deep inside there was a giggle_). He hoped whoever was listening got an earful.

Next came dinner, and he accidentally made too much because he was accustomed to cooking for two (_he should be cooking for two_). Don sealed the excess in a container and put it in the fridge even though he knew he would forget it was there (_there had never been leftovers before_). A shower followed shortly after, the temperature almost scorching hot. No clean towels, but that was okay. He didn't want to use one anyway. Only then, bare and dripping, did Don Hall enter his brother's room.

He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob (_pinned to the door as questing hands and lips traced and mapped him_), but only for a moment. The door was pushed open and he stepped in to study the room in the dim light that the streetlamp outside provided (_the lights weren't on, but he didn't need them to see the desperation and barely concealed fear in his eyes_). The room was as messy as ever, CDs and magazines covering shelves and desk, dirty clothes tossed carelessly on the floor, and the bed more disorderly than it usually was (_comforter and sheets pushed out of the way by their frantic movements, unneeded due to the warmth they created for themselves_). Hank's room hadn't been touched at all by any nosy Bats (_they've violated him enough_).

Before he even realized what he was doing, Don was across the room and running his hands over the bed and pillows (_the larger and harder body pressing him into the mattress as it moved around and inside him_), and if they shook a little he didn't notice. He very deliberately drew the covers up before crawling in. He curled up, pressed his face into a pillow, and _screamed_.

He screamed and raved and sobbed out his shattered heart until there was nothing left to expel. Only then did he succumb to the rest his body had been craving for since they had released him.

---------------------------

_Don woke the next morning to find his brother gazing down at him, face unreadable. This in itself was unusual as the passionate Hank was usually an open book. Don was awake and alert in seconds, staring back with concern. "Hank, what's wrong?" he murmured. Hank smiled kind of sadly and leaned down to kiss him. Don returned the kiss warmly, hoping to lighten whatever load was making his brother act so strange. Hank pulled away, only to trail light kisses along his jaw to his ear, and whispered, "I love you. Never forget that." Don opened his mouth to ask what was wrong again, but never got the chance. The sound of the front door getting smashed in heralded the destruction of their lives as they knew them._

---------------------------

Don woke the next morning to find his face stained with dry tears and his mind more calm and crystal clear than ever. It seemed that last night's emotional release was a release of _all_ of his emotions. For the time being nothing was left but his reason, which was fine. It would make carrying out his plans less complicated if he didn't have emotions to get in the way.


	3. Checkmate

Fandom: DC Comics (more specifically the DCAU)  
Title: Checkmate  
Characters: Don "Dove" Hall, Hank "Hawk" Hall, Ted "Blue Beetle" Kord, Greg "Vigilante" Saunders, Barbara "Oracle" Gordon, Batman  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #10 - Approach-Avoidance  
Word Count: 2661  
Spoilers: A Better World  
Warnings: Darkfic, implied slash, character death (lots of it)  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. I'm just corrupting them for my own perverted pleasure, not for money.  
A/N: _**Approach-avoidance** conflict refers to the tension experienced by people when they are simultaneously attracted to and repulsed by the same goal._ The last of the Justice Lordsverse fics. This one hurt my brain. As I'm sure you'll notice, this just isn't the end of the story for the Lordsverse Hawk and Dove, but several other DC characters as well. These are all my favorite characters and I was really disappointed that the JLU cartoon didn't show what happened to all of them in the Lordsverse. While this is still a Hawk and Dove fic, I felt it wouldn't have worked as well without the other characters playing such big parts. Why? 'Cause I say so. ;P I took liberties with almost all of the characters' origins and stuck in some stuff that would only make sense if you read the comics or are a Wiki!whore like me. Why? 'Cause it's my fic and I'll do what I want with it. :D Seriously, I sprained my brain over this thing and hope someone out there likes it. Otherwise I might cry.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Excerpts from The Batman's personnel files:_

_**Name:** Theodore "Ted" Kord_

_**Costumed Alias:** The Blue Beetle_

_**Profile:** Kord is a computer genius and inventor whose intellect surpasses those of most known individuals. As a child he had an incursion with the United States Defense Department when he hacked into their computers. It is unknown what affect this event had on Kord's development… _

…_As an adult in college he was taught by the original Blue Beetle, Dan Garrett. Garrett died preventing Kord's uncle from taking over the world with robots. Kord took up the name Blue Beetle in Garrett's memory…_

…_Kord teamed up with another costumed hero, Michael Jon Carter, better known as Booster Gold, on numerous occasions, eventually developing a close friendship. There has been much speculation on the nature of this friendship, but there is no evidence of it being deeper than what Kord and Carter say it is…_

…_When the Justice Lords changed their tactics Kord became an unexpected supporter. In spite of his apparent sincerity, Kord is under constant surveillance and is regularly mind probed by J'onn J'onzz…_

…_While there is no apparent change in behavior, surveillance on Kord was increased when Carter was captured and lobotomized due to his involvement in rebel activity…_

…_It is my belief that if he so chose, Kord could become a high level threat to the Justice Lords…_

---------------------------

Transmission received. Explosives placed at key parts of the Watchtower. Countdown, T minus ten minutes. Kord has expressed a wish to remain on the Watchtower. Won't listen to reason, but then, Dove didn't argue the point much. Booster Gold has already been euphemized so there wasn't anything to come back to. Very well, then. It's been an honor, Blue Beetle.

_Innocent people will be killed…_

Dove ignored this small, sad little part of himself. They picked their side.

---------------------------

_Excerpts from The Batman's personnel files:_

_**Name: ** Greg Saunders_

_**Costumed Alias: ** The Vigilante_

_**Profile: ** Saunders is a singer and actor whose stage name is the Prairie Troubadour. Saunders became a performer as a young man and left his home state of Wyoming to do so…_

…_Saunders took up the costumed identity The Vigilante when his father, his hometown's sheriff, was murdered trying to prevent a semi-truck hijacking. After Saunders captured and imprisoned the hijackers, he kept the alias and continued to prevent crime in his new home of New York…_

…_Saunders worked with several heroes in his career, most of them being meta-humans. Evidence shows that that Saunders was one of the few non-powered heroes to show a genuine fondness for those with superpowers…_

…_Saunders showed a tendency to establish romantic entanglements with his partners in crime fighting with no specific gender preference. His last known lover was Sir Justin Arthur, the Shining Knight, which ended due to differences of opinions over the Justice Lords' methods…_

…_Saunders has proved to be a useful agent for the Justice Lords, using his celebrity status to help sway public opinion…_

…_Recent events have caused doubts to form about Saunders continued loyalty. While the other Lords believe that there is no issue, it is my belief that Saunders still maintained feelings for the now deceased Sir Justin Arthur, who was recently killed in a rebel raid…_

…_While Saunders is not one of our most powerful agents, his strong will would make him a potentially large threat to our operations…_

---------------------------

Saunders is in position. Hidden in a balcony overlooking the ballroom, silenced rifle in hand. All of the politicians that supported the Justice Lords or have something to lose with their fall were at this party. All of those politicians will get a nice, neat bullet to the brain. Countdown, T minus seven minutes. After he's done, Saunders would probably use one of his own pistols to put one in his own head, but there was nothing Dove could do about that. It had taken all of Dove's reasoning abilities to talk him out of it the first time. It wouldn't work again. The cowboy wanted to see his knight again too desperately.

_The voice cringed and whimpered at all of the senseless death._

This was necessary for a smoother transition.

---------------------------

_Excerpts from The Batman's personnel files:_

_**Name: ** Barbara Gordon_

_**Costumed Alias: ** previously Batgirl, currently Oracle_

_**Profile: ** Gordon was the daughter of the now deceased Police Commissioner James Gordon..._

…_Gordon became Batgirl to help her father, who was being framed for taking bribes by Two-Face… _

…_Her computer and hacking skills are mostly self-taught and rival the Blue Beetle's, whom she was a close friend with…_

…_During the last capture of the Joker, Gordon was shot through the spin, permanently paralyzing her from the waist down. No longer able to use the alias Batgirl, Gordon took on the name Oracle and startled helping other heroes with her information gathering skills…_

…_Gordon chose the side of the Justice Lords out of loyalty to me than any real belief in what we are doing. Richard Grayson, her on-and-off lover, has made several attempts to convince her that what the Lords are doing is the right thing, but she insists that as long as still helps us, her opinion shouldn't matter…_

…_Gordon has not taken to recent death of Grayson well. Any attempts to speak with her have been met with violent shows of temper. It is my hope that she will come out of it soon…_

---------------------------

Oracle has been working on her assignment for weeks. A virus that would wipe out all the information on any chosen computer system at the chosen time. The Justice Lords, Batman, even the new 'secret' government organization Cadmus, would have not a single byte of data left. No point in getting ride of one oppressive regime only to let another take over. Countdown, T minus five minutes. When all was said and done, Oracle would probably be the only game piece standing. She, like most of the other members of Task Force X, would like nothing better than to rejoin her loved ones in the hereafter, but somebody has to look after Tim Drake.

_God, that poor kid…_

At least there would be somebody left to clean up the other pieces when they fall.

---------------------------

_Excerpts from The Batman's personnel files:_

_**Name: ** Donald "Don" Hall_

_**Costumed Alias: ** Dove_

_**Profile: ** Hall was born in the town of Elmond to Judge Irwin Hall and his wife…_

…_While still in high school Hall and his brother, Henry "Hank" Hall became the super powered heroes, Hawk and Dove. The circumstances of the brothers gaining their powers is unknown, but the nature of their abilities was discerned with careful questioning from Grayson when they were still in the Teen Titans together…_

…_Hawk and Dove are the physical incarnations of the universal forces of Chaos and Order. They exist in balance with each other and need each other to keep that balance…_

…_When the Justice Lords changed their methods, Hawk was one of our most violent detractors and participated in rebel activities against Dove's wishes that they not get involved with either side. Hawk was captured and lobotomized for both his safety and the safety of his family…_

…_Hall was brought into the Justice Lords after his brother's lobotomy. It was the belief of the other council members that without his brother to hold him back, Hall would be able to see that our methods were best…_

…_Without his brother's Chaos for balance, Hall's own element has taken over and overridden every other part of him. Hall is now a creature of pure Order, his mind running on logic, rationality, and practicality. He no longer seems capable of feeling human emotions…_

…_Out of all of the Justice Lords' recent recruits in the last two years, Hall is probably the most likely to rebel, and has the most potential of being a high level threat…_

---------------------------

Countdown, T minus four minutes. Dove descended that stairs into the Batcave, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Oracle had described it in great detail once, but the reality was more impressive. His gaze briefly settled on the row of cases that held old costumes. Relics of the past, or at least they would be when all this ended. Dove forced his eyes away and to his true goal, the figure sitting before a massive computer system.

Countdown, T minus three minutes. Batman didn't acknowledge him at first when Dove stopped behind him. Just stared at the screen that showed a newspaper article dated two years ago. The headline read "The Flash Shot and Killed By Unknown Assailant." Dove remembers being furious about that. Remembers a lot of heroes being furious. The assailant wasn't "unknown." They just didn't have any evidence to charge Luthor with the crime. Seeing that headline again is like a slap in the face and Dove realizes that the fury never really went away. It just got pushed away like everything else until there was nothing but cold logic left.

Countdown, T minus two minutes, and Dove has to say something. He opens his mouth to speak, but Batman beats him to it. "He would hate this world. The one we built in his name, for his sake," he says, voice betraying not an ounce of emotion. Dove stares at him, confused and a little irritated. He pushes it away. No is not the time to lose focus. "Did you just recently figure that out?" he asks, forcing himself to sound politely curious. The corner of Batman's mouth quirks up, confusing Dove again. He waits for a response, but doesn't get one. "Is that why you changed your mind?" Dove asks, not really expecting an answer.

Countdown, T minus one minute, and Dove is surprised to get one. "That's part of the reason. You don't need to know the rest," Batman turns his chair with those words and meets Dove eye to eye for the first time. "Everything is in place," Batman says, more a statement than a question. Dove nodes.

Countdown, T minus thirty seconds. For the briefest moment Batman looks older than he actually is, tired, _human_. Then the moment is gone and he stands up, pulling a gun from some hiding place under his cape. Dove tenses, then blinks in confusion. Batman was holding the gun out for him to take. Dove realizes that the player wants to go down with his pieces. Their eyes meet for the second and last time.

Dove takes the gun.

10…

_Oh God, don't…_

9…

Dove makes sure the safety is off.

8…

_You can't do this!_

7…

He takes aim.

6…

_Please, don't make us a murderer!_

5…

It's not murder if it's what he wants.

4…

_Don't you dare try to justify this!_

3…

He still must pay for his own actions.

2…

_NO!_

1…

Bang!

0

_Silence._

---------------------------

Hank was waiting for him when he got home. He was still in the same spot he was in when Don left, on the couch watching TV. The news was on and already reports about what Oracle had dubbed Operation Checkmate were coming in. "The world is plunging into chaos as reports of the destruction of the Justice Lords' Watchtower are coming in…This just in! A number of Justice Lords supporters were assassinated at a political function! Have the rebels declared an all out war on the Justice Lor-."

Hank jumped up with a startled cry as a lamp connected with and smashed in the screen of the TV. He stared at it in confusion before turning to see his brother standing behind the couch. Don's breathing was ragged and he looked just as confused as Hank. Hank watched with concern as Don sat down on the table that the lamp use to rest on and gazed at the wreckage of their TV. "Don, are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Don closed his eyes and visibly pulled himself back together. When he opened them again he was calm and rational again and Hank was relieved. "Yes, Hank, I'm fine. I just had a very…stressful day," he said, moving away from the couch to put away the coat he had dropped in his inexplicable fury. Hank nodded in understanding. While he realized he was no longer able to feel that kind of frustration any longer, he knew that others still did and he shouldn't judge them for it.

Hank looked at the TV again. "I'll clean this up…" he started to say, but his brother shook his head. "I'll get it later after dinner," Don said, then he gave a small, dry smile and added, "I made the mess, after all." Hank didn't argue, just offered to make dinner. Don shook his head again. "I'll do it. It'll be a good way for me to work out my frustration." Again, Hank didn't argue. He didn't argue about anything anymore.

Don paused on his way to the kitchen, then came back to stand in front of Hank. The brothers stared at each other, the elder in confusion, the younger with a strange intent. Hank's confusion deepened when Don pushed his hair from his forehead, exposing the lobotomy scars. Don hated looking at them, so Hank had grown his hair out to hide them. For his little brother to uncover them willingly…

"Don, are you okay?" Hank asked again. Don smiled up at him sadly and stood on tiptoes to kiss his forehead. His lips lingered, trailing over Hank's cheek, finally ghosting over his lips. Then his little brother was turning and walking away, entering the kitchen and shutting the door firmly behind him. Hank felt something slide down his cheeks and brought his hand up to wipe it away. Why was he crying?

---------------------------

Don leaned against the counter and shook all over. He was also crying but hadn't noticed yet. All of the emotions that he had forced away, all of the anger and sadness at what the world has become, all the horror and disgust at his own thoughts and actions, all of it was finally forcing its way past the carefully constructed barriers of logic and rationally and Order that he had become so accustomed to. Now that the barriers no longer had a focal point, the things he had hidden behind them threatened to overwhelm him.

He spent countless minutes sorting through the emotions, forcing them all back to deal with later, until he found the most important one. The emotion that all the others inevitably spawned from. His love for his brother, for Hank. For Hawk. The person he once was, not the shadow and shell he is now. The real Hank wouldn't have let things go to easy. The real Hank would have yelled and ranted and raved until Don had given him the answer he wanted if only to shut him up. The real Hank was dead. The body just hasn't caught up with the fact yet.

This thought brought everything back into focus. Don had one last thing to do. He pushed himself away from the counter and started preparing dinner. Once he had all of the stew ingredients simmering, he pulled something else out of its hiding place in the spice box, a place that Hank had learned, even before everything went to hell, that he couldn't touch on pain of the silent treatment.

Don gazed at the clear liquid in the small bottle. Colorless. Odorless. Tasteless. _Painless_. That was the important part. As he poured in the contents of the bottle he heard no objections from the voice in the back of his mind. They were in perfect agreement that this had to be done. Both parts of it. He had put this off long enough. Hank couldn't live like this. Neither could Don. Order could not exist without Chaos. Dove couldn't exist with out Hawk. Don couldn't live without Hank.

Don briefly thought about his other responsibilities, then dismissed them.

Oracle could clean up all the pieces. Don was tired of playing games.


	4. The First Thing That Comes To Mind

Fandom: DC Comics (more specifically the DCAU)  
Title: The First Thing That Comes to Mind  
Characters: Hank "Hawk" Hall, Don "Dove" Hall, Wally "Kid Flash" West  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #28 - Free Association  
Word Count: 1390  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slashy if you squint and tilt your head to the side a little, but not really intended. And Kid Flash's flirtations don't really count.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. I'm just corrupting them for my own perverted pleasure, not for money.  
A/N: _**Free Association **__is a psychoanalytic technique whereby the subject verbalizes whatever thoughts come to mind, without structuring or censoring their remarks._ After the dark angst-fest of my Lordsverse fics, I decided to make my next prompt on the lighter side. And hopefully humorous, though I've never seriously attempted humor before. Takes place in the normal DCAU, but not during JLU. I figured this idea would work better in a time when Hank, Don, and Wally are teenagers and members of the Teen Titans. In hindsight, I'm a little disappointed that Hawk and Dove never appeared in the Toon Titans. If my memory severs correctly, both versions of the Hawk and Dove team were part of the Teen Titans in their many incarnations, so it would have been a neat little addition to add them. This is the first in another three part series.

-------------------------------------------------------

It took all of ten minutes for me to realize that I should have asked two other individuals to help me with my project, but it was too late to change my mind now. While Hank probably wouldn't care if I asked somebody else, and in fact would most likely prefer I did, Wally's feelings would be hurt because he genuinely _wants to help_. He would then pout and sulk and generally make me feel like a jerk. It would be better in the long run if I just suffered through the session and deal with the headache that will surely come from it. At least I hope it would be.

"So these word association games are supposed to help you understand how we think," Wally asked. He didn't sound convinced. In fact he _looked_ downright skeptical, but at least he was paying attention. Hank was already zoning out, something he always does when I speak more than two words at a time. Just for that he can go first.

I smiled at Wally in the best reassuring manner I could manage. "Something along those lines, yes," I replied as I got my notes in order. Then I turned to Hank, who seemed utterly fascinated with the ceiling, and did something I never would have done if there had been anybody else in the room but Kid Flash. I threw a paper ball at his head. It got both desired responses: it made Wally laugh, and it got Hank's attention, who stared at me as if I had grown another head. A baffled "What?" was his only verbal response, which resulted in Wally laughing harder. This was going to be a long day…

----------------------

If I were a lesser person I would have killed them both by now. I had suspected that the word associations would prove my hypothesis that they were two normal teenaged boys with nothing but sex on their minds, but the results I actually got were beyond ridicules. What had started out as a perfectly innocent round of word associations had become a contest to either see who could come up with the most perverted response, or who could make me blush more. So far Hank seems to be winning, but not by much. I finally got fed up when Wally started naming S&M…tools. Do I even want to know how he knows about this stuff? I'm also not certain I want to think too much on how I was able to recognize the tools for what they were.

"Okay, enough! One more perverted comment out of either of you and I'm gagging the both of you!" Okay, normally I think really hard about what I'm going to say before I say it. Normally. This was one of the few times that I said whatever I was thinking. It was the wrong thing to say.

Hank was giving me the strangest look, like he couldn't figure out what to think or feel about my outburst. Wally, however, knew exactly what to think because before I could even _blink_ he was sitting in my lap, nose to nose with me.

"Well now," he purred in a tone that would have had most women and no few men shivering in anticipation, "who'd have thought you had it in you, Don. Why don't we go to my room and you can 'gag' me all you want."

To understand what happened next, you need to know some things about Wally and my brother. Wally was an equal opportunity flirt. Wally West flirts with anything that walks on two legs and even some things that don't. He rarely means anything he says. Therefore, I never took Wally's flirtations seriously. That's why his comment only made me blush slightly. Unfortunately, Hank still hasn't quite grasped any of this, and in true Hank style, he overreacted.

"Hank, put him down, he didn't mean it," I shouted while trying to pry my brother's hands off Wally's throat. In spite of the fact that my brother had the life of one of our teammates in his hands, or maybe because of it, I found myself contemplating the potential of tapping into Hawk and Dove's powers without the transformation while under great emotional stress. I couldn't think of any other way to explain how Hank was able to move fast enough to catch Wally like that without the speedster having plenty of time to get out of the way. Nor could I explain how I was actually successful in removing my brother's hands from the speedster's throat. Fury and adrenaline can only do so much.

I pulled Hank back as far as I could and placed myself between them to prevent any further attempts on Wally's life. Hank simply glared over my shoulder, and I'm suddenly really glad that heat-vision wasn't one of our superpowers. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled it down so that his eyes meet mine. Hank stared into my eyes and I suddenly couldn't read the expression on his face. The gaze lasted several moments before he averted his and took several steps back. He backed down. From me. I think the world may be about to end, but I keep this suspicion to myself.

Hank goes back to his chair and tries to act like nothing happened. Wally looks more confused than frightened now, but he still finds a new seat as far away from Hank as he can get. Not wanting to be the only person still standing, I retook my seat with an exasperated sigh. I knew this was a bad idea. Wally looked from me to my brother nervously and then started to apologize to both of us, but Hank interrupted.

"Can we just continue? The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can go do something that's actually interesting," Hank said, trying to change the subject to something other than his unnecessarily violent reaction. I should have let it go, but me patience has taken a beating today and I couldn't help but try to get the last word in.

"Hank, for Heaven's sake, you really need to learn not to—," I tried to say, but Hank cut me off. "Just say the next damn word," Hank snapped, reaching the end of his short fuse with me. Unfortunately for him, mine seems to be just as short today, and I'm not about to take his shit lying down today.

"Sky diving." Okay, so I'm being petty and spiteful. Nobody's perfect, least of all me. But I did get the desired effect.

"No fucking way," Hank growled out before he could stop himself. This earned him a startled look from Wally. I just smiled as my brother realized exactly what he just gave away in front of the wrong person. Regardless of what most people think, Wally West isn't stupid and I think Hank is just starting to finally get that. We both watched as the Fastest Teenager Alive took this new information and added it to older experiences to finally get the big picture: Hank 'Hawk' Hall is afraid of heights. I really wanted to laugh, but couldn't allow myself. I'm not a cruel person by nature, and I refuse to become the type of person who laughs at other people's misfortune. Even though Hank really deserves it.

"Perhaps we should go sky diving someday. It'd be fun," Wally commented airily, but there was a glint in his eye that said it wasn't the casual suggestion he was trying to make it appear to be. Hank gave him the nastiest look that I've seen him give in a while and stormed out of the room. The door was barely closed before Wally collapsed into uncontrollable giggles. I gave him an exasperated look before gathering my papers and following my brother at a more sedate pace.

Through all of this I was going over the sky diving idea and filing it away in my mental folder marked 'Future Potential.' I only allowed myself an amused smile when I was certain nobody was present to see it. It wouldn't do for anybody to get the impression that Don 'Dove' Hall actually enjoyed seeing others give his brother a hard time.

I wonder what it would take to get Hank in a plane…


	5. Cherry Flavored

Fandom: DC Comics (more specifically the DCAU)  
Title:  
Characters: Hank "Hawk" Hall, Don "Dove" Hall  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: #14 - Fixation  
Word Count: 646  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: slash, incest, fluff  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. I'm just corrupting them for my own perverted pleasure, not for money.  
A/N: _**Fixation**__ is, in Freud's theory of psychosexual development, the failure to complete a stage successfully, which results in a continuation of that stage into later adulthood._ This was the result of one of my sillier trains of thought. I was thinking that Don was the type to chew on the ends of pens and pencils and I heard somewhere that this could be the sign of an oral fixation. Another key ingredient in this plot bunny was my own past experiences with Jolly Rancher® candy canes. I love the cherry flavored ones. :3 Second fic in another three part series.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hank was starting to suspect that his brother had developed an oral fixation. It had started out innocently enough. Don has had the habit of chewing on the ends of his pens and pencils for as long as Hank could remember and it was only a matter of time before one of the pens broke all together and leaked. Nobody was expecting it to happen while Don was lying on the couch and in a position to swallow the ink. After Don got violently ill, it was agreed that he needed to find something else to chew on.

Straws weren't solid enough. Toothpicks weren't big enough. Gum was rejected right off, and Hank wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know why. Then his brother had rediscovered suckers and lollipops. Don would lick and suck the candy off and then chew on the stick. This was when things started getting uncomfortable for Hank. When his little brother had one of those things in his mouth, he found himself having trouble concentrating on anything else. It wasn't until a very embarrassing incident involving a banana that had resulted in Hank having to take a cold shower that he finally realized exactly why. He had avoided his brother for weeks afterward.

Hank wanted to think that his brother was oblivious to the effect he was causing because the alternative was unthinkable. Don was slowly driving him crazy and he doesn't want to think that it may be deliberate. And he knows it's just a matter of time before everything comes to a head.

----------------------

It was Christmas. Christmas meant candy canes. Candy canes meant that Don was going to be sucking on them. And Hank is about to lose his mind.

"_I need a drink,"_ Hank thought as he watched his brother attack a candy cane with a little too much enthusiasm. It was one of the red-colored, fruit-flavored ones that Don seemed to favor, and his elder brother strongly suspects it was cherry flavored. This really didn't help matters. And he's really glad their parents aren't home right now, because their mom is a lot more observant that most people give her credit for and there was no way she wouldn't notice the inappropriate attention he's been paying his brother's mouth. His _little_ brother, and even though the age difference was only a year, that doesn't make it any less _wrong_.

Don is watching him curiously and Hank realizes that he has been caught staring and is about to panic, but then his brother is holding the candy cane out to him with a sweet smile and saying, "Do you want a taste?"

Before Hank could give a thought to what he was doing, he had Don pinned against the sofa cushions and was kissing him almost desperately. In the back of his mind he registered the sound of the candy cane hitting the ground, but then Don's arms were around his neck and pulling him closer and all thought of candy canes, or anything else for that matter, were gone.

When the need for oxygen became too much for him to ignore, Hank pulled away and stared at his little brother in amazement, who stared back with an air of utter contentment. Hank had so many things he wanted to say but the only thing that he could say was, "Cherry flavored?" He's not sure if he should feel vindicated about being right or not.

Don grinned at him in a very un-Don-like 'cat got the canary' way. "I figured using a cherry stem would have been a little to forward," he said, feeling just a little smug. This feeling was ruined when Hank started laughing hard enough to roll himself off the couch and onto the floor, and Don is thinking that perhaps he had put a little too much effort into driving his brother crazy.


	6. Never Again

Fandom: DC Comics (more specifically the DCAU)  
Title: Never Again  
Characters: Hank "Hawk" Hall, Don "Dove" Hall, Wally "The Flash" West, Dick "Nightwing" Grayson, Roy "Speedy" Harper  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #8 - Phobia  
Word Count: 719  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: slash, incest  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics. I'm just corrupting them for my own perverted pleasure, not for money.  
A/N: _**Phobia**__ is __an intense, irrational fear of a specific object or situation._ My original plans for this prompt were a lot more serious than this, but then I listened to the comedian Bill Engvall's bit about sky diving and I got to thinking about Hawk's fear of heights from the comics. This was the natural result. I was halfway through writing this when I got the idea of putting it in Hanks POV. So I had to go back and write it in a way that would actually resemble Hank's thought process. Dammit. Then I got the idea of tieing the end of 'Free Association' with the beginning of this story. Crap. Then came the perfectly rational concusion that 'Free Association' should be in Don's POV. Yay. And somehow 'Fixation' got stuck in between the two. I need to put a leash on my muses. They do a little more free roaming than I like. Takes place sometime around the start of JLU and is the third and final in my second three part series.

-------------------------------------------------------

I am never betting against my brother again. Or at least if I do, the payment won't be a favor. Or if it did, I won't let Don invite some of our friends from the League to bare witness and so I won't chicken out. Really. I won't. No matter how many times Don kisses me. Or offers me one of his suckers. Or smiles. Dammit.

----------------------

Dick and Roy are enjoying this a little too much for my tastes. Wally thinks it's funny too, I can tell, but he's also trying to be supportive so I'm trying not to hold it against him. Dick and Roy are being assholes about it though, so I'm planning on pushing them out of the plane without parachutes as soon as Don's back is turned. Maybe Wally will help me.

Then again, maybe not. Don seems to have mysteriously gained the ability to read minds because he's been keeping a close eye on everyone to prevent bloodshed. Earlier I had thought about pushing him out of the plane, but decided it wasn't worth having Momma yell at me. Besides, as Wally so cheerfully pointed out before we even took off, the only person making me go through with this is myself and my own stubborn pride, so it didn't make any sense taking it out on anybody else. It would make me feel better, though.

----------------------

The instructor just gave the all clear. Is it too late to back out? Dick has volunteered to go first. He just wants a chance to show off, the bastard. I'd bet anything he's done this before. Then again, better not. That's what got me in this mess in the first place.

He jumps. Twist, flip, his chute is opens. Roy and Wally are impressed. I'm trying not to pass out after seeing for the first time how far away from the ground we are. What sane person is willing to jump out of a perfectly good plane? Guess that means my friends are crazy. This is absolutely the perfect time to realize this. Not.

----------------------

Roy and Wally have already gone. Roy, the damn crack head, had looked entirely too smug about how easily he had made his jump. Wally had given me a thumbs-up and a grin. I tried smiling back but couldn't really pull it off. Wally was gone and that left Don and me alone for the most part. And he's staring at me with an expectant look. I stare back with a look worn by not a few deer right before they fall prey to what's on the other end of the headlights. Why am I here again?

I take a step toward the exit hatch. Then another. This continues until I'm standing just inches away from where the plane's floor ends and the open sky begins. And I can't take another step. God, I can't even breathe.

I felt a hand on my arm. I refuse to admit it almost made me jump out of my skin. Don is standing beside me, smiling sweetly and then he's leaning forward and kissing me just as sweetly. He tastes like those cherry flavored candies that he almost always has with him these days. I think he does it on purpose just to get to me. He pulls away and is still smiling and I really should have seen it coming.

He pushes me. Out the door. Out of the _plane_. That little shit.

----------------------

Holy fucking shit, I'm still alive. And I wish I wasn't because I'm never going to live down how much I screamed or how far I fell before I finally remembered to pull the cord on the parachute. Dick and Roy are laughing at me and Wally is trying not to but can't help himself and Don is just standing there like there is not a thing wrong with the fact that he pushed his own brother out of a plane several thousand feet up in the air and said brother isn't going to kill him as soon as we're alone together.

I'm never getting in a plane with the sneaky little bastard again for as long as I live. Really. I won't. No matter how many times Don kisses me. Or tastes like cherries. Or smiles. Dammit.


End file.
